


Tak Menuntut Apa-apa

by siucchi



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye, Daun Yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin
Genre: #daun yang jatuh tak pernah membenci angin, #novel, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Indonesian Character, Inspired by Novel, Maso, Novel, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, tere liye, tereliye
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: Meninggalkanmu adalah logika paling rasional yang kupilih. [Tania/Daniar] - based on novel Daun Yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin by Tere Liye -





	Tak Menuntut Apa-apa

**Author's Note:**

> Tak Menuntut Apa-apa  
> a fanfiction based on novel 'Daun yang jatuh tak pernah membenci angin' by tere liye  
> tidak ada keuntungan materil apa-apa dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Tentang langkah sepihak yang kulangsungkan malam itu, tak seharusnya kupikir akan menyesal. Meninggalkanmu yang sudah memiliki adalah pilihanku sendiri. Doktrin-doktrin yang kuterima sejak kecil benar adanya, adakah orang biasa patut bersanding dengan malaikat? 

Kalau boleh, aku ingin menyelesaikan naskahnya yang tak mencapai akhir itu. Akan kutulis semua mimpi dan harapku padamu. Pada titik yang memutus alur, aku ingin melanjutkan paragraf tentang kepulangan, aku padamu, kamu padaku. Aku pun berhak menentukan akhir dari cerita kita. 

Mengikhlaskan segalanya, tak menuntut apa-apa.

Barangkali memang aku layak tertawa pada derita ini. Aku menuntut apa, memangnya? Mengharapkanmu balik mencintaiku bukan tuntutan, aku ingin kau melakukannya ikhlas. 

Pagiku tak lagi cerah, pembukaan klasik bagi jiwa yang belum menerima motivasi kelanjutan hidup. Usai berpamitan pada Dede untuk kembali berangkat meninggalkan Indonesia beserta kenangannya, aku menaiki pesawat di keberangkatan kedua, karena jadwal yang awal sudah kehabisan tempat. Aku tak sabar ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Anne, pertemuan kami malam itu dan rasionalnya pilihan yang kuambil. Meninggalkanmu adalah logika paling sehat yang telah kutentukan. 

Lewat kaca aku menerawangi dirgantara. Memoriku melayang, benda-benda kenangan di dalam tas, pohon linden, rumah kardus, dan semua yang kuputuskan sebentar lagi akan terhapuskan dari kepala. Menuju Singapura adalah menghanguskan seluruh perjalanan tentang kita. Aku harap dia bahagia dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil empat bulan. 

Sesampainya di bandara aku berlagak seperti orang biasa. Kuseret koper keluar untuk mencari taksi dan meluncur seperti biasa. Tersenyumlah, aku berkata begitu pada Dede sebelum ini, jadi aku harus tetap tersenyum sekarang. 

Meski khayalku jatuh pada sosok yang mirip sepertimu, berdiri di hadapanku, mencegahku dari penggapaian menuju taksi penjemput.

Mulutku menganga terbuka, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Yang tampak di depanku adalah seseorang seperti Danar, entah siapa. Wajahnya tak cerah, tak ada senyum, tak ada suara. Dia seperti ilusi.

Aku pun diam, sejenak yang mengisi bunyi adalah obrolan orang-orang yang melintas di sekitaran. Tenggorokanku terlalu kering untuk menyumbang suara. Pun, dia, juga—mungkin. 

Refleks aku teringat lagi perkataanku pada Dede, terseyumlah. Lantas aku menyungging senyum, meski sakit rasanya, kutanyakan padanya, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, di Singapura?” 

Aku tak pernah tahu, dan tak pernah berharap ia akan menjejakkan kakinya di Singapura, bersitatap denganku. 

Ia gagap, terlihat dari sulitnya membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Aku tahu hatinya terluka, tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia tak pernah mengakuinya, dia tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa. 

“Aku ingin… berbicara… sedikit,” ucap Danar, lirih. 

Aku ingin tertawa, yang kencang, sampai lukaku mati rasa. “Apa?”

“Tentang semalam itu…, kamu benar semuanya.” 

Alisku terangkat, seketika tertarik pada topik yang dibahasnya. Aku menunggu ia menarik napas, menanti rangkaian kata darinya untuk meluluhkan hatiku seperti biasa. 

“Kamu benar tentang semuanya.” kata Danar, lagi.

Aku terkekeh, dipaksakan agar tidak terlihat sakitnya, “Kau datang ke Singapura hanya untuk menyampaikan ini? Aku benar semuanya? Semua yang aku katakan padamu, tentang naskah yang tak selesai, liontin, pohon linden, semuanya? Tentang kau yang jatuh cinta pada gadis berusia dua belas tahun namun kau tampik terus menerus, tak pernah kau mau mengaku—kau mau bilang aku benar semuanya?!” volume suaraku meninggi, dan aku tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang melintasi kami.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia menjadi aktor bisu. Panggung memalukan ini harus tampil di keramaian, bukan lagi pada gelap yang dikuasai heningan malam.   
Aku menyilangkan tangan, “Akuilah. Sekarang mengakulah, kau pernah mencintaiku, meski sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Takkan merubah apa-apa.” 

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus, intens padaku, tapi bersarat perih. “Ya, aku pernah, namun sekarang aku sudah menikah.”

Aku hendak menyengir, namun sulit bagiku untuk menggoreskan tawa. Maka refleksku menggeleng kepala, kemudian kedua telapak tanganku mengepal. “Baik, cukup, sudah.” kataku sambil berlalu cepat. Bisa-bisanya dalam dramatis ini ia menyebutkan soal statusnya yang tak lagi lajang. 

Aku bergegas menghampiri taksi, menarik pintu belakang dan mencampakkan diriku di joknya. Aku berteriak, “Tolong jalankan taksinya sekarang!” kataku sambil menangis, yang kencang, “please, sir…!”

Aku tak akan pernah menengok ke belakang lagi. Taksi yang telah melaju cepat ini adalah kendaraan bagiku membumihanguskan kenangan. Kukira nekatmu adalah perjuanganmu meminta maaf, untuk memulihkan lagi hatiku, tapi nyatanya tidak, sama sekali tidak. 

Meninggalkanmu adalah logika paling rasional yang kupilih.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau bikin ending yang beda, yang hepi, eh malah begini jadinya, heran akutu :(((


End file.
